


Widescreen

by sharkgloves



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Post-Movie(s), Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkgloves/pseuds/sharkgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sosa just likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widescreen

One thing that no one would guess about the three of them was that sometimes Sosa just likes to watch. Wherever they are staying she’ll pull a comfortable chair into the bedroom on her side of the bed (she takes the right side, Murdock the left, and Face likes to sleep in the middle so that there’s always someone there when he opens his eyes) and just smile at the way Face’s grin turns sly and Murdock blushes.

They’re beautiful together. Silk and bronze twined around each other, and when she’s in the middle with them she doesn’t get a chance to really look because she’s so busy feeling. Sometimes she needs to sit back, far enough away that an outflung hand won’t catch at her skin because as soon as they touch her she’s gone, she’s in there with them. As long as she can sit far enough away to just watch and listen and not touch then she can get the full view.

Face has suggested videoing them, but Murdock and Sosa vetoed that in one voice. Sosa isn’t living the life she had set out for herself, she isn’t making her family proud like she had hoped, but at least she doesn’t have to worry about one of her brothers accidentally coming across a leaked sex tape of her twisted up between two known fugitives (as if she isn’t one herself, as if she’s any different now) and face that shame too.

No evidence. No physical evidence of what they do here, of the life the three of them lead behind closed doors. No physical evidence beyond the finger-sized bruises that she finds on the insides of her thighs and the red patches she gets when one or both of them forget to shave and their kisses rub her raw.

Murdock doesn’t like being watched. Doesn’t like eyes on him. He’ll do this for her though, as long as she stays in his eye line so that he can make sure that she hasn’t changed into anything else as she watches. That she’s still herself. Sosa doesn’t ask him what he means by that, just accepts it like she accepts everything else that seems like nothing but makes Murdock’s eyes go flat and grey.

So she sits in her chair and she and Face make sure that Murdock can always see her. She’s watching them, but they are watching her and watching each other just as closely.

Face and Murdock are just kissing for now. Face spread out on his back across the bed with one hand in Murdock’s hair and the other in the back pocket of Murdock’s pants, squeezing rhythmically. Murdock is sprawled across Face’s chest, kissing and murmuring happily and every so often slanting looks across at Sosa from beneath dark eyelashes.

When it’s just Murdock and Sosa, their kisses can last for hours. The two of them finding a quiet space in the madness and just becoming lost in the press of mouth and breath, his fingers stroking through her hair and the two of them enjoying the slow burn as it builds. Face is too impatient for that (and that can be fun too, the tease of it) and he’s clearly getting impatient now because he growls low in his throat and turns them, rolling Murdock beneath him and grinding down between Murdock’s thighs as they automatically spread.

“You want me to fuck you?” Face murmurs in Murdock’s ear, carefully pitched so that Sosa can hear everything. “You want that, buddy? You want me to fuck you while Charisa watches us?”

Face glances across to meet Sosa’s eyes and he looks wicked. Sosa is only wearing one of Face's tee shirts and a pair of bikini briefs and she squirms in her chair at the hunger in his eyes. Has to suppress a moan at the knowledge that it isn’t all for her.

“Yeah,” Murdock breathes. He doesn’t talk much in bed as a rule, but he seems to like other people talking, likes it when they say what they’re going to do to him. Partly because Face can do things with the timbre of his voice that makes it feel like every word is licking down your spine, but also so he can enjoy what’s happening without being surprised. Face had privately warned Sosa before any of this started that Murdock doesn’t like being surprised in bed. It’s not something she’s forgotten.

“I’d really like to see that,” Sosa says softly.

Murdock glances at her with such warm amusement that she can almost hear _I bet you would_ in the curve of his smile before his attention is back on Face. “Yeah,” he says. “ _Yeah_.”

He’s already pulling at Face’s tee shirt, impatient too now, and Face laughs as he sits up to straddle Murdock’s hips and pull his shirt off over his head. Slowly. Enjoying the tease like the attention junkie he is; knowing exactly the picture he makes and all the more breathtaking for it. He is less patient when it comes to Murdock’s clothes though and strips him efficiently.

And then they’re naked and kissing again, just breathing each other in, Murdock’s fingers in Face’s hair and on his back, sweeping down to cup Face’s ass and pull him in tighter, pull him in where that friction is good, and they thrust almost lazily against each other.

They are both so beautiful it makes something inside Sosa ache. Makes her slide one hand beneath herself and circle her hips down hard against the heel of her thumb in an echo of what they are feeling.

Even beneath the cheap hotel lights Face is golden and sculpted. Each line of his body honed into a perfection of form and function through sheer force of will – she and Murdock may tease him about his punishing exercise regime but neither of them could pretend not to appreciate the end result.

Murdock is leaner than Face, his lines sharper and smoother at the same time, his ribcage too visible when he arches like that, the bones too immediate beneath his skin. He looks like he should be no match for Face but she’s seen them wrestle, seen Murdock pin Face face-down on the bed as he fucks him so hard he has Face gasping for breath and the neighbours hammering on the wall. She’s seen the warmth in his eyes as he does it.

On the bed, Face runs a hand down Murdock’s side, over the sharp bone of his hip and to his ass, lifting him, pulling him in tighter. The lube is just beyond the reach of his other hand but Sosa leans forward in her chair to pass it to him. Face runs a finger down the back of her hand and smiles at her in that particular way that makes her skin prickle with heat, desire kick low in her belly.

Sosa snatches her hand back and inhales sharply to stop herself from just crawling across the bed and kissing that smile from Face’s lips, biting along Murdock’s sharp collarbone, fitting herself into this three-sided puzzle the way the other two have fit themselves into that sore empty space beneath her ribcage that she’s lived with her whole life and never hoped to fill.

That smile is still on Face’s face, a knowing edge to it that makes Sosa squeeze her thighs tight together, the action making her even more aware of the insistent beat of her trapped pulse. Murdock is watching her too, eyes dark and crinkling at the corners with that same sly amusement that quickens Sosa’s pulse and makes her breath go short as her hips grind down of their own accord, seeking friction.

Murdock’s eyes brighten when Face holds the lube up for him to see. “Oh, hey, thanks, Lube Fairy,” Murdock murmurs, drawing out his accent like honey. “I knew putting that quarter under my pillow last night would pay off.”

It’s probably the most she’s ever heard him say in bed and the sweet nonsense of it softens the edges of her arousal, makes it spread warm through her belly and outwards instead of just being concentrated where she’s rocking against her own hand. Makes it go deeper.

Murdock takes one finger with a soft sound, back to wordlessness, and Sosa slips a finger past the damp crotch of her briefs to tease around her own entrance. She had Murdock that way earlier in the afternoon, fast and joyful and Face sliding deep into her from behind, biting at her neck, running his fingertips along the edges of the harness. Face and Murdock had sandwiched her between them, kissing messily over her shoulder and making her desperate to see them next time.

“You like that?” Face asks, smiling. It should sound sleazy, should sound like a practised line, but when he’s talking to Murdock in that low voice it sounds like he’s really asking, like he’s making sure. It reminds Sosa that although they’ve known each other for nearly ten years, they have only been sleeping together for a few months. This is newer between the two of them than it is between her and Face in a lot of ways.

Murdock just gasps and pushes back on Face’s finger, taking a second with a needy groan that sends vibrations through the entire room.

“He’s got great hands, hasn’t he?” Sosa says, pressing two fingers just inside herself, tucking her thumb against her palm so she has something to grind her clit against. She can smell her own arousal now, can smell the salt of herself as she crooks her fingers against that soft wet heat. “Big hands. Long fingers. That feels good, doesn’t it?”

Murdock hums an agreement, eyes half-lidded and focussed on Face, letting him see that it feels good. Face leans down and they’re kissing again, sweet and slow, as Face strokes his fingers deep inside Murdock, making him writhe and gasp. Finding that spot that makes Murdock whine high in his throat – he manages to be vocal in bed without really saying a word. He broadcasts his feelings, his pleasure, out for them to hear. And it’s utterly beautiful.

A third finger makes him choke and his heel kick out on a reflex. Face lifts his leg higher, pulls it over his shoulder, spreading Murdock wide for Sosa to see his fingers sinking into Murdock’s body, Murdock’s body welcoming them in. She has three fingers fluttering against the slippery plushness of herself and she licks the thumb and index finger of her other hand, getting them spit-slick, before sliding them up inside her tee shirt to find a nipple. Restless crackles of pleasure chase through her belly and up her thighs as she watches the two of them.

And then Murdock makes a particular sound that she’s starting to recognise and Face pulls back only long enough to roll a condom on before he’s scooping both of Murdock’s legs up onto his shoulders and pressing deep inside in a single stroke that pushes all of Murdock’s air out of him in a groan.

Sosa slips three fingers deep into the molten core of herself, holding them still, hips rocking in tiny impatient hitches as she waits.

“Is that good, buddy?” Face asks breathlessly, hands feverishly skimming across Murdock’s legs, his hips, lifting him up a little, pressing down a little harder. “Does that feel good?”

“Uh huh,” Murdock gasps. “Good. _Really_ fucking good.”

Sosa's breath catches and quickens as the two of them start to move. The muscles in Face’s back shifting as he thrusts, hips fluid and seeking, searching for that perfect angle and staying there when a choked out curse from Murdock signals that he’s found it. Face moves in long slow strokes and Sosa rocks down onto her fingers in the same rhythm that he sets.

She closes her eyes for a moment to concentrate on the sounds of them. The breathy groans from Murdock and the harshness of Face’s breathing, the way it thickens into snatches of half-formed words that he can’t quite keep to himself. The slick sounds of Face working deep in Murdock’s body, the slap of skin where they meet. The creak and rattle of the old bed as they move against each other. In her mind, she creates an image of what the two of them must look like. Creates it from the sounds she can hear and from memories of past times they have done this. Opens her eyes to find the reality even better. Sosa’s hand is soaked to the wrist and her nipples ache in that really good way as she pinches at them, rolling first one and then the other between finger and thumb.

She must have moaned or made a sound because suddenly Murdock is looking across at her, his face flushed and open with pleasure but his eyes completely focussed on her. That dark look licks flame through her belly, makes her clench down against her fingers, makes her hips grind down frantically. Murdock watches her with his dark eyes and the corner of his mouth curls in a way she doesn’t think she’s seen from him before.

Slowly, deliberately, Murdock slides fingers past his parted lips and sucks on them before trailing them down his chest to pinch at his nipple. Her fucking herself like he is being fucked, him pinching his nipple like she is pinching hers. Feeling what she feels. Sosa feels a whine rising in her throat at the sight of it.

“Oh, shit.” That’s Face watching them both now, the hair at his temples dark with sweat, his thrusts picking up a more insistent pace. “Oh, shit that’s hot. Fucking beautiful, both of you.”

The new rhythm has Murdock moaning steadily now, getting one leg down and wrapped tight around Face’s waist, almost bent in half with the force of Face’s short fast thrusts. Murdock’s hands scrabble at the sheets for purchase, find none, and then stretch above his head to brace against the rattling headboard, allowing him to push back into the strokes, making Face curse brokenly.

“You feel so good like this, Murdock” Face gasps, sliding one hand between their bodies to start fisting Murdock’s cock. “You know that? Fucking _incredible_.”

A whine slips out of Murdock as soon as Face lays a hand on him, his head arches back and his nails dig into the headboard. Riding her fingers isn’t enough for Sosa now, isn’t enough friction right where her body is begging for it. She pinches her nipple one last time, hard enough to feel the echo of it as she slides that hand down into her briefs, circling hard against her clit and snapping her hips forward.

“Does this feel good?” Face asks raggedly. “ _Murdock_. Does this feel good, buddy? Tell me. Tell me it feels good.”

Murdock is already starting to come, muscle corded all along his body as he jerks and groans, _yes yes yes_ pulled out of him along with his orgasm by Face’s hand stripping his cock.

“Oh, shit,” Face screws his eyes shut, hips hammering in fast and tight as he chases after his own orgasm. Sosa moans and swivels her hips frantically, as close to the brink as Face is but wanting to see him tip over the edge before she comes, needing to see it before she can let go.

Face loses it first. Murdock lax and panting beneath him, letting Face use his body until Face finally lets out a choked-off sound that Sosa recognises and makes her almost sob with relief as Face’s hips give one final unending thrust, pushing so slow and deep into Murdock it’s like he’s trying to sink right beneath his skin.

“Oh, shit,” Face breathes against Murdock’s neck, sounding dazed. “Oh, shit, buddy.”

Murdock strokes a palm down Face’s spine but his eyes are on Sosa, half-lidded and dark and the hunger there makes Sosa clench, makes her moan as that clench ripples through her, turns into a wave that builds and swells.

Just as Sosa’s mind starts to go white around the edges and shudder apart it hits her in a moment of perfect clarity that Face says _buddy_ when he wants to say _baby_ , is really saying _baby_ every time he calls Murdock that, and the sweet ache of that thought makes the wave crash up behind her eyes and finally carry her away.

When she opens her eyes again Face and Murdock are stretched out on the bed and watching her. They both look golden now, all dark eyes and sleek lines and that same lazy contentment that Sosa feels herself. They look like everything Sosa wants right now.

“Come here, baby,” Face says quietly, patting the space between him and Murdock. The space they’ve created for her.

Sosa pulls her tee shirt up over her head and slips out of her soaked briefs before joining them on the bed. Her body feels fluid and languid, her centre of gravity settled low, giving her hips a little more sway than they normally have. Murdock rises up for a kiss as she slides over his body to lie between them and Face kisses her too before the three of them rearrange limbs and settle down with Sosa in the middle.

At her back, Face is warm and solid. One arm curled around her waist and his spent cock pressed soft against her ass as he fits his legs to hers and his breathing begins to slow and level out with sleep. Sosa feels she could follow this rhythm of his as easily as she had done before, but instead she lies still and keeps her eyes on Murdock.

He’s lying on his side facing her and watching her with his sharp bright eyes and something she can’t quite pin down. Face would probably know what that look means: the two of them have nearly a decade of history between them and know each other so much better than she knows either of them. So much better than either of them know her. It’s going to take a long time to catch up.

Murdock quirks an eyebrow and reaches out to trace fingers from her shoulder down to her arm and then her wrist. It’s the hand she had knuckle-deep inside herself less than five minutes ago and she suddenly realises that she can still smell the slick briny scent of herself on her skin. Murdock raises her hand to his mouth and Sosa lets her eyes fall shut.

It’s going to take a long time for her to catch up, but Charisa Sosa has never backed down from a challenge in her life. She’s not going to spend the rest of her life on the outside looking in: not in the A-Team and not in this relationship. It’s going to take time but for now she’s got Face at her back and Murdock sucking on her fingers and she’s not going anywhere.


End file.
